


。

by greenteagirl



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Other, 人兽
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteagirl/pseuds/greenteagirl
Summary: 基本干净。前后章节r18g预警，不适勿入。





	1. 上

🈲r18g宠物文学，不适远离。骂我可以，请接受我的道歉。

从浴室出来的潇蘸还是带着水汽的，浴巾下纤瘦的小腿挂着零零稀稀的小水滴，走动的时候几滴滑落，经过皮包骨头近乎枯萎的脚踝，也没能让它吸收饱胀获得生机。  
小狗听到浴室门吱啦推开的声音，兴冲冲从卧室跑出来，想要蹭潇蘸的腿。“别闹，”潇蘸正偏着头用毛巾擦头发，“等下给你吃的好不好。”小狗没有发出回应的叫声，只是哈着气，尾巴摇得十分起劲。潇蘸走到沙发旁倦懒地坐下，一只手拿起遥控器打开电视。空调的冷风不停地送过来，潇蘸一只手抱着胳膊不让热量流失，也没有去调温度，他宁愿冷点。过了一会儿头发快要干了，潇蘸眼睛盯着电视却有些走神了。目光瞥一眼四周，没看见小狗的影子，才想起要给它喂食。潇蘸从沙发上站起来，越过客厅，看到小狗在餐桌旁，旁边地上有一摊水渍。小狗一个月的时候潇蘸就训练它去狗厕所小便了，它几乎不尿在外面。所以潇蘸也不生气，只是无奈地看了一眼，把它抱起来去浴室洗干净，然后处理了现场。潇蘸抱着小狗回到客厅，身体往后一靠陷在沙发里，把小狗放到怀里轻轻抚摸。小狗却愈发不安分了，嗤嗤地喘气，一个劲往浴袍里面钻。起初潇蘸没有在意，专心地看着电视里撕心裂肺喊叫痛哭的自己，小狗突然扯开了浴巾的一角。  
完美的胸型，雪白的一团从浴巾里面掉落出来，粉色的乳头像一种草莓味的糖果。潇蘸有些恼，把小狗翻过来眼睛瞪着那双无辜的小黑珠子，想要批评它，却发现小狗身下有什么异样。“唉，”潇蘸叹了口气，“当初就不应该心疼你不给你做绝育的。”潇蘸松了手，小狗扭一扭翻过身来，蹭得更兴奋了。最近小狗发情的次数越来越多，潇蘸有时候看它疯狂磨蹭桌腿或者墙壁发出呜咽，也会心疼得偶尔帮它弄一下。小狗用鼻子蹭着潇蘸的肚子下面，像极了它当初讨狗妈妈奶吃的样子。潇蘸心里一颤，那次就是在朋友家看到这样子的小狗，才心生怜爱，把它抱回家的。他的手不止什么时候已经鬼使神差地拉开了浴巾。不算傲人的身材，甚至有些过于纤细，在高个的女生堆里，潇蘸除了脸之外没有什么存在感，他的体积太小了。私处的毛没有剃，小狗一头栽了进去，毛绒绒的触感，痒痒的。潇蘸摸到小狗后面，已经硬成了钢铁，他倒吸了一口冷气。还是有些怕吧。潇蘸牵着那根硬邦邦的物什，把膨大的伞头缓缓塞进自己的地方，那里竟然是湿的。小狗寻着了道，发疯似地冲撞起来。潇蘸的手覆上柔软的奶子，开始一轻一重地揉捏。下身的感觉竟然和男人做没有多大不同，逐渐膨胀的肉体甚至能带来更大的快感。漂亮的颈线向后弯出动人的弧度，那张魅惑了不知多少男人的脸上爬上被满足的表情。小嘴微张，兔牙底下呼出促促的气。  
潇蘸很快就高潮了，小狗却还是继续肏了一个小时。停下来之后，潇蘸发现小狗的肉肉卡在里面，他无可奈何地闭上眼睛，可能睡一觉就能出来了吧。  
如果只看上半身，潇蘸的样子很美，因为潇蘸生得真的很美。阖眼铺开枞木枝叶一样的睫毛，眼睑是被孩子眷顾的莲蓉馅。他睡着了。月光做的身子在冷气里打了个寒战，我怕他下一秒就散去


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基本干净。  
前后章节r18g预警，不适勿入。

这个世界是白色的。  
当我第一眼看见的时候，就这么觉得了。那个走进我生命里的人，也是白色的。而我已经忘记妈妈的主人是什么样的了。那天他来，穿着白色的羽绒服。他朝我伸过来的手刚刚好拢住我的头，纤细的手指留不住温度，在我汲取到热量的一瞬冷却。那双洁净无霜的眼睛碧波激起怜爱，所以我下意识放松了警惕，乖乖地被揣在怀里跟他回了家。  
那个亮锃锃的铁东西里流出来的透明液体可以确定是热的，他涂在我身上咕叽咕叽变成细碎泡沫的也确定是香香。但他低头一缕发丝垂在眼前，还不为所动地搓洗我脏兮兮的毛发时，我仍然不确定他是不是暖的。我只看见他衣服都来不及脱掉，外面带来的白色花瓣很快就变成看不见的秘密。  
算了就这样吧，一个狗狗知道那么多干什么呢。  
后来我慢慢长大，才开始知道一些事。比如有很多人喜欢他。那些男人围着他时的表情，和我看到3栋201的小美时的表情是一样的。也有很多人厌恶他，在背后偷偷说着一些不常用到的词汇，其他人听见则会发出奇怪的笑声。主人不是不知道，可他看起来没有很喜欢谁也没有很讨厌谁，我想主人肯定是想这个世界好好的，大家都不要吵架。我我有次看见他在绚丽夺目的烟花下眼神稍纵即逝一现暗哑，让我突然想起第一次触碰到他时手指温暖顷刻转为冰凉。他真的有被喜欢过吗？我不禁会发出这样的疑问。在某一天他露出疲态久久不能复原的时候我也曾怨恨为什么我不是人，我想大声对主人说喜欢你最喜欢你永远喜欢你结果还是发出“汪汪汪”与往常一样的声音，最后只能不停地蹭着主人的脚背，他感觉到我，轻轻笑了。  
再后来主人有男朋友了，家里也常常很热闹。主人很低调，有朋友在不会随便秀恩爱，不过他在厨房忙碌的时候，男朋友会聊得不亦乐乎的一堆人中抽身偷偷溜进来。“蘸蘸。”他对着主人的耳边只轻轻呼了一句，主人就受惊了，缩起脖子跳开，转头撅着嘴瞪了他一眼：“干嘛呀！”男朋友讨好地把手环上主人的柔腰，主人浑圆丰腴的臀部使得这个动作有些艰难，得弓着腰违反人体力学，身后的男人想维持一个舒适的姿势于是再靠近一步，抱得更紧了。主人原来没有生气呀。他笑了，甜蜜得像夏天热浪里融化了一半的冰激凌。  
过了一段日子，搂着主人的男人又换了一个。一个又换了另一个。主人的笑每次都是一样的，连我都看不懂了。他是怎么复刻出一模一样又明媚动人的表情的呢。连卧室里隐隐约约起伏的喘息都是一样的，我太熟悉了。  
不过这样的主人挺好，他对我一直也是一样的。我想小美整个狗急躁躁到处乱蹭的时候，主人总是不厌其烦地安慰我。我哈着气，蹭在他温暖柔软的胸口，在灵魂祭献给撒旦后不出所料地又一次得到了救赎。


End file.
